my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Roswell
Kenny was born in San Myshuno with his mother, Wiki and step-father, Everett Buck. As he grew up, he was told about his biological father; Jasper who lives in Sulani, and how his grandfather; Ted was Mayor of StrangerVille. Kenny always idolised these two members of his family, and longed for the day to meet Jasper. He maintained a stable relationship with Wiki and Everett, who married and had two sons; Johnny and Justin. In his teenage years, Kenny met keen traveller Colleen Earl, and the two realised that Kenny's grandmother Sue and Colleen's father Elliot were both involved in the saving of StrangerVille. Kenny comforted Colleen when Elliot passed away and they began dating, eventually deciding to marry. Colleen moved to San Myshuno with Kenny and the Buck family, and two maintained a close and loving relationship. A couple years later, Colleen fell pregnant and gave birth to a girl named Keisha Roswell, before also giving birth to Clive. Kenny continued to work as a barista but struggled to make a living, often relying on Everett to cover their costs. Colleen suggested they move back to StrangerVille with the Earls but Kenny couldn't face the shame and promised to turn things around. When Kenny's father, Jasper reached out, Kenny took Colleen and the kids to live with him in StrangerVille, in the same house as Kenny's uncles, Orson and Thaddeus and auntie Christa. Tragedy struck as Orson accidentally started a house fire and perished in the flames. Later, Wiki died of old age, much to Kenny's dismay. Jasper's wife; Tanya moved in and rekindled a romance with Jasper. Tanya's mother Katarina and brother Toby also moved in, threatening Jasper due to a family conflict that happened years before leaving Jasper alone and depressed. In a fit of rage and fear, Jasper tried to kill Katarina, but accidentally killed Toby. Kenny watched Jasper being arrested after he told him to keep Ted's legacy alive. Kenny's half-brother, Darren then moved in. Katarina died of old age. Darren brought wife Gracie and step-son Matty to move in too. Colleen's friend; Destinee moved in after being widowed. Kenny greeted his first legitimate nephew; Declan when Gracie and Darren had their first child together. Kenny then waved goodbye to Darren, Gracie and Tanya as they went to San Myshuno to stay with relative Duane Talla until his death. Kenny helped his step-nephew Matty through a divorce with Destinee Mondragon when it was revealed she only married him to increase her celebrity status. Years alter, Kenny learned that Jasper had been released from prison and was staying in Sulani. Kenny contemplated seeing him, but was devastated to learn that he had died of old age. Kenny fell into a deep depression after this but Paulina warned him not to fall depressed as Jasper and count his blessings, so Kenny focused on his family legacy. He was thrilled when Clive married a girl named Pania in Sulani. He then waved Keisha goodbye as she fell pregnant with Lamar Rover's baby and moved out to pursue her acting career.